Dragófilo
by Legendre
Summary: Cuando Bill recibe una carta diciendo que su hermano Charlie está en el hospital, no se lo piensa dos veces en aparecerse, es su hermano pequeño y no puede evitar sacar su faceta de hermano mayor. Respuesta para el reto de hermanos


¡Hola! Pues aquí vengo con un one-shot! {¿cuanto hace que no subo nada? ¡Mucho!} que es la respuesta al reto de hermanos del foro "La sala de los menesteres". No es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero algo es algo...

Solo quiero aclarar una cosa, primero, que nada me pertenece. Y segundo, lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Bill, que representa los está contando en ese mismo momento en voz alta. Como son sus recuerdos, puede equivocarse en algunas cosas, porque... Nadie recuerda todo a la perfección ¿no? Bueno y ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Bill lanzaba la pelota de ping pong bien lejos y con todas sus fueras, mientras su hija la iba a buscar lo más rápido que podía.<p>

¿Por qué? Porque Victoire le había dicho que quería ser buscadora, y él le ayudaría a serlo. Además de que había echado de menos volar con la escoba.

Bill vio la pelota caer y caer, hasta tocar el suelo, eso significaba que el otro buscador la había cogido.

- Esta vez pierdes- dijo él yendo a por la pelota.

- ¡No estaba mirando!- se defendió la niña, aunque a su padre no le bastó.

- La snitch no esperará a que la mires, y el otro buscador tampoco- le aseguró su padre, cogiendo la pelota.- Y no comenzaremos con una snitch de verdad hasta que te concentres con la pelota.

- Está bien- suspiró.- Lánzala- le pidió su hija, con los ojos fijos en la pelota.

Pero no llegó a lanzarla, pues su mujer le había llamado.

- ¡Cariño!- gritó a su marido con un muy mejorado acento.- ¡Es una carta de Rumania!- le dijo. En ese momento Bill vio una rojiza carta que se movía en la mano de Fleur, no parecía la típica carta que le escribía su hermano.- Está en el hospital- continuó diciendo.- Parece que un dragón le ha atacado y está en cuidados graves- eso hizo que su marido bajara a la carrera a por la carta.

La leyó y, en efecto, Charlie, su hermanito, estaba en un hospital de Rumania, en cuidados intensivos desde hacía ya unos días –porque aunque fuese enviado por lechuza urgente venía desde Rumania-. Pero no creían que le podría pasar "nada peor". Le instaban a utilizar la red flú, donde aparecería en una habitación cercana a la del hospital. ¡Já! Tardaría menos si se aparecía. Y con ese pensamiento, desapareció dejando la escoba caer al suelo, pues no se la pensaba llevar.

* * *

><p>Con la carta todavía en la mano, apareció frete al hospital en el que se encontraba su hermano, por si acaso no podía aparecerse allí dentro. Entrando allí se encontró con la recepción, donde una joven y trabajosa joven se encontraba detrás. Había varios magos y brujas esperando su turno, y ninguno parecía tener urgencia –según él, claro- así que, como él si la tenía, intentaría colarse.<p>

- Perdón, paso, perdón...- se disculpó mientras pasaba delante de los magos que tan pacientemente esperaban su turno. Ignorando las quejas, Bill se paró al ver que había llegado.- La habitación de Charles Weasley- le dijo.

Si, estaba impaciente, más que cuando su padre había sido atacado, pero Charlie y él habían pasado momentos que no podría olvidar, y esos momentos eran los que hacían que se comportara así.

- Weasley... Habitación 57, piso segundo- le indicó la recepcionista con un muy marcado acento rumanés.

Bill no se paró un segundo a pensar donde estaban las escaleras y salió corriendo hacia la derecha, por suerte, esos hospitales tenían escaleras en ambos lados, y un ascensor, que no pensaba utilizar.

50, 51, 52... Hasta llegar a la 57, donde en la puerta se encontraban sus hermanos y la pareja de varios de estos.

Dentro podía escuchar a sus padres, sin embargo, no a Charlie.

No se molestó en llamar, entró y, sin todavía saludar a nadie, se acercó a Charlie.

El mayor de sus hermanos pequeños se encontraba con la cabeza cubierta de vendas, pero podía verle la cara, en la que no había ningún signo de dolor, pero Bill lo veía tan frágil...

Estaba tapado, así que no podía ver si también tenía vendado el resto del cuerpo, pero igual era mejor así.

- No puede estar aquí- le dijo una enfermera que siquiera había visto.

- Soy su hermano- se limitó a contestar sin moverse del sitio, sin siquiera dejar de mirar a Charlie.

- Pues espere con el resto de sus hermanos- continuó la enfermera, que no tenía acento rumanés.- Ahora debo hablar con los padres- terminó.

- No quiero, podéis hablar en otra parte, yo ahora tengo que hablar con Charlie- contestó mirando a su padre, a su madre, a la enfermera, y de nuevo a su madre

- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar, doctora Vòlkov?- preguntó Molly Weasley, al ver la mirada de su hijo.

- Por supuesto, síganme- dijo la doctora, saliendo que, por el apellido, a William e parecía que era rusa.

Cuando todos salieron, y vio que nadie entraba –seguro que sus padres habían dicho al resto que no entraran- se sentó en una silla de roble que había para los acompañantes de los pacientes.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, desde ese ángulo se seguía viendo frágil y dormido, si, dudaba que le fuera a escuchar, pero uno nunca sabe.

- Hola Charleston- saludó, sonriéndole.- No sé si me escucharás pero… en fin, estoy aquí, contigo y espero que te encuentres mejor lo antes posible y pienses en dejar a los dragones, tal vez podrías aprovechar para buscar novia- se inclinó un poco, esperando ver la mueca que le solía hacer cuando le decía que se buscara novia.- En Hogwarts tuviste varias chicas detrás, pero siempre decías que no a quién te pidiera salir, y te ibas a entrenar o… a hablar con Tonks. Antes creía que te gustaba Tonks- se rascó la nuca, y sonrió.- ¿Recuerdas la selección? Allí ya os hicisteis amigos. Te aseguro que es una de las más extrañas que he visto, de selección, cada uno parecía ir a su bola…

_*Los alumnos de primer años ya entraban en el Gran Comedor, y Bill estaba de lo más animado, pues ese año entraba su hermano pequeño –el mayor de ellos-. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que le tocaría en Gryffindor, estaba nervioso. Y parecía ser el único de los dos, porque cuando localizó el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano, este estaba charlando tranquilamente con una chica de morados, no, verdes, no, azules, no, en fin, cabellos multicolor. A Bill le recordaba a alguien, pero nunca había visto a su hermano hablar con ella._

_Al fin le miró y le sonrió. En ese instante todo quedó en silencio, para que la profesora McGonnagall diera comienzo a la selección._

_Se comenzó con un tal Ammies, Jacob. Ese fue para Slytherin, no se podría olvidar de él pues, mientras todos estaban en silencio, él había estornudado de una manera que no había visto –ni escuchado- a nadie. Continuaron con un montón de nombres más que Bill no recordaría más adelante, y se pararon en la Q._

_- Quesedo, Michael- llamó McGonnagall._

_Nadie subió, y la profesora volvió a probar, tres veces. Bill creyó que él niño de apellido que le recordaba al queso no debía haber venido. Hasta que vio que sí, con el último intento de la subdirectora._

_- Michael Quesedo- todos buscaron un movimiento en los niños de primero._

_- ¡Ah, yo!- gritó de pronto uno, subiendo con rapidez a ser seleccionado._

_A Bill no le pareció muy avispado, ni muy inteligente. Y para sorpresa suya –y de unos cuantos- el niño acabó en Ravenclaw._

_Continuaron otros tantos, de los que pocos nombres se acordaría, y de nuevo había otro nombre que no olvidaría._

_- Tonks, Nymphadora.- llamó la jefa de su casa._

_La niña de cabello cambiante se adelantó, murmurando su nombre como con desdén. Aunque, subiendo las escaleras, en el último escalón, tropezó, yendo hacia adelante, entre trastabilleos que, al intentar no caer se había sujetado a lo primero que logró coger: el sombrero. McGonnagall, que no lo sujetaba muy fuerte, soltó sin querer el sombrero, haciendo que la niña cayera, llevándose al sombrero y el taburete por delante de ella. El último fue el que realmente quedó mal parado, se le había roto una de las patas._

_Antes de que nadie pudiera arreglarlo, la silla salió volando, Peeves… que aseguró llevarse todos los taburetes que aparecieran en esa selección. Intentaron hacer uno, pero Peeves iba en serio, y lanzó el taburete. Así que tendrían que hacer la selección de pie los restantes alumnos._

_La chica, que había cambiado el color de su cabello a rojo, como su cara, fue escogida para Hufflepuff, que, mientras aplaudían, veían como la niña cambiaba nuevamente el color de su cabello a amarillo Hufflepuff._

_Solo pasó un alumno más por delante de su hermano, el penúltimo –después iba uno que empezaba por Z-, que al escuchar su nombre, en lugar de dirigirse hacia la profesora se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de Bill._

_- Señor Weasley, ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó McGonnagall._

_- Verá profesora, como todos los alumnos, tengo hambre, y he decidido venir directamente a mi casa, ya sabe, para adelantar la ceremonia- y sonrió, y Bill se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder reír como otro lo hacían.*_

- De todas maneras tuviste que ponerte el sombrero- rió William en silencio.- ¡Oh!- dijo de pronto, recordando otra cosa más.- ¿Recuerdas cuando Tonks te envió a la enfermería? En ese tiempo en el que todo el mundo os emparejaba, aunque a ti te gustaba… creo.

_*- Y Bouquet le pasa la quaffle a Step, Step lanza a portería y… ¡Marca! Gryffindor cuarenta, Ravenclaw cincuenta. Parece que los leones remontan- comentaba el emocionado locutor de Hufflepuff._

_Bill, a pesar de mirar todo el partido, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de Charlie o de la snitch, como si fuese el otro buscador, no quería perderse nada, pero con ese partido –y esa snitch- se jugaban la copa, o casi, debían esperar a un gol más y desempatarían con Ravenclaw para ganar la copa, siempre y cuando Charlie cogiera la snitch, pero lo haría._

_- ¿Veis el movimiento de Ulley? Es nada más y nada menos que…- pero la voz amplificada del locutor fue callada por los Gryffindor, que muy animados habían celebrado su nuevo tanto.- ¡Gryffindor marca! Si Weasley coge la snitch se llevarán la copa y… ¡Parece que la snitch acaba de ser vista por ambos buscadores! Pero Weasley es más rápido, Watson va pisándole los talones, parece que lo va a pasar y… 'la bludger! ¿Quién ha tirado esa bludger?- gritó enfurecido el muchacho, una bludger había pasado rozando a ambos buscadores y, distraídos, la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Pero nadie había visto nada sobre el lanzador de la bludger.- Continuemos. Ulley coge la quaffle, se la pasa a Smith, que… ¡es interceptada por Young! Young se escabulle por entre los otros cazadores, se la pasa a Wachsmal que… ¡casi! Es parada por Quesedo, el nuevo guardián de Ravenclaw._

_Y de nuevo Charlie había encontrado la snitch, allí, cerca de los Hufflepuff. Voló todo lo que le permitía la escoba, en tres, dos, uno… ¡La tenía! Se detuvo en seco, y vio como una chica de Hufflepuff extendía los brazos para abrazarle. Tonks, y él no se negaría a abrazarla. Habían ganado la copa, abrazaría hasta a la profesora McGonnagall._

_Charlie bajó la altura y se situó delante de Tonks, abrazándola sin soltar todavía la snitch. Y sería por los saltos, pero de pronto Tonks tropezó con a saber qué y se quedó colgando de Charlie, que había caído de la escoba por ello- pues no le había dado tiempo a sujetarse. Ambos cayeron al campo.*_

- Te pasaste una semana en la enfermería, te perdiste Hogsmeade, pero no te molestó y las pasaste hablando con Tonks- volvió a sonreír.

Pensó, Charlie había pasado mucho tiempo con Tonks, y aunque no estuviesen enamorados –que no tenían por qué estarlo-, la pérdida le había afectado, antes incluso de saber de la muerte de Fred, ya estaba llorando, cuando vio el cuerpo de Tonks, es más, tuvo que llevarlo, a lo mejor, por si le escuchaba, debería buscar otros recuerdos donde no se incluyera ni Tonks, ni Fred, ni… otros varios. Y ya sabía cual, uno en el que estaban todos y ninguno.

- ¿Recuerda cuando en el día de mi boda te vi sin pareja? Comenzamos a hablar y yo te dije una tontería enorme.

_*Podría decirse que, aunque hubiera guerra y su hermano pequeño –de ellos, George- hubiese perdido su oreja, era el día más feliz de su vida, al menos de los que podía recordar en ese momento. No se esperaba lo que pasaría más tarde, ese día, pero estaba feliz y Fleur ya no era Delacour, sino Weasley **su** Weasley._

_Después de hablar con mucha gente ¡pero mucha! Avistó a su hermano, a su padrino, el padrino de su boda, con el que ese día solo había hablado mientras se preparaban y el que **no **había traído pareja, ¿por qué?_

_- Charleston- saludó cantarín a su hermano._

_- Billie Willie- contestó este, en el mismo tono cantarín y un tanto más empalagoso. Ambos se miraron mal y rieron, casi al mismo tiempo. Al final se abrazaron y Charlie susurró:- Yo soy Charleston si tú eres Billie Willie- se separaron.- ¡Muchas enhorabuenas! Se ve más radiante que nunca esa cuñadita que me has comprado- le dijo, mirando a la novia._

_- Si, **mi mujer** se ve espléndida ¿y tu novia? ¿Alguna rumana tal vez?- preguntó Bill haciendo ver que buscaba alguna chica, aunque sabía que no la había._

_- No sigas con eso, estoy demasiado ocupado como para ponerme a buscar novia- resopló el hermano._

_Bill rió, y en su cabeza surcó una idea._

_- Pues te la busco yo. ¡Eh, Arléne! ¿Te gustaría salir con mi hermano?- gritó a una de las amigas de Fleur, y ésta, con una sonrisa, mostró un anillo que la hacía ver como casada o comprometida.- ¡Oh vaya! La primera y está con alguien…- se quejó falsamente Bill.- Pero no pasa nada, hay más…_

_Y se puso a buscar otras chicas para su hermano, francesas e inglesas, le daba igual, alguien a quién se lo pudiera decir con total confianza._

_- Déjalo, no quiero salir con nadie. Me gusta mi trabajo, paso mucho tiempo trabajando y puede que la novia que me busques no quiere que trabaje tanto- le comentó Charles._

_- ¿Así que todo son los dragones?- Charlie asintió.- ¿Prefieres un dragoncito a una bella francesa?- de nuevo asintió.- Mira que hay algunas con sangre veela…- sugirió, pero Charlie asintió una vez más.- ¿Eres gay?- preguntó de pronto._

_- ¿Qué?- dijo Charlie atónito, sin esperarse la pregunta._

_- Que si eres gay…- volvió a preguntar._

_- No, no soy gay, es que soy trabajador, me gusta trabajar, mi trabajo y pasar tiempo con dragones- le contestó él, una vez reaccionó._

_- Dragones, dragones…- repitió con burla.- Creo que ya sé que eres…- cuando encontró el "¿qué?" que buscaba prosiguió- Que eres dragofílico.*_

- Dragófilo- susurró de pronto Charles, con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bill sin creerse que Charlie le estuviese hablando.

- Dijiste dragófilo, no dragofílico- susurró un poco más fuerte, y notándose un poco más el dolor.

En ese momento le pareció que esa palabra merecían todos escucharla, de los labios de Charlie, todos debían ver que había despertado.

- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Todos!- gritó Bill, sin importarle que estaba en un hospital.- ¡Ha despertado!- avisó.- Charleston, Charleston…- canturreó con alegría.

- Calla Billie Willie, si no quieres que les cuente a todos lo de Bouquet- le amenazó Charlie.

En ese momento todos ya estaban comenzando a entrar.

- ¿Bouquet? ¿Cómo te acuerdas?- le preguntó sorprendido, después de ver la cara de su hermano entendió.- ¿Desde cuándo escuchabas?

- ¿Desde que Tonks rompió la pata- contestó con una sonrisa.- Pero era mejor no hablar y escucharte, hasta que has cometido ese enorme error.

Sonrieron, pero Fleur –que no sabía en qué momento había llegado- se acercó a ellos y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es Bouquet?

* * *

><p>¿Que os a parecido? ¿Os gusta o no? Sea lo que sea, contádmelo por review, si es para tirar tomates... me haré una ensalada :3<p> 


End file.
